


Sol learns things

by white_tiger



Series: The World of Demons Smile [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, blood sports, demon smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: A one shot set in the Demon Smiles world requested by TheTrueFro.





	1. Chapter 1

Dinner in the den wolves.

 

Sol sat in the jag of her lover Sky Gale as it roared down the streets of Baton Rouge, watching the end of the live stream for Damned games end of season round up. She watched as Wrath handed the winner of the festival their gold key and announced the end of the season and then the part Sol had been wait for came.

“All right my dear Betters and Bidders it is time once again for a Sponsor fight!” Wrath announced, with cheers erupting.

When they had settled Wrath spoke again. “Over the last month we have been gathering the suggestions for the common themes folks wanted and we have narrowed them to the top ten most requested with the random slot making a return. Bidding will end on 30th of next month two weeks after the roster for the event has been fully set and released. So good luck and happy betting!” Wrath ended with a flourished bow turning and walking off stage making her hips stand out as she did so.

Sol pulled out her ear plugs and looked at her lover, currently male Sky looked Regal in his suit that made his figure something to behold. Sol turned the music down and Sky’s eyes flicked over to her before looking back to the road.

“So who all if going to be there, anyone I don’t know?” Sol asked, this was the first event of the Casino family she was attending since dealing with the blackmailers.

“It would easier to say who you know.” Sky remarked, Sol froze it was true she had not met many of the family but she had been expecting it to be more in her favor; how had her lover’s family taken her hiding the blackmail.

“Okay so who would I know?” Sol asked, Sky smirked.

“Besides me, Mel and Miri if Mel can convince Miri to come, she has been resistant due to it being her first event since your little stunt of getting them to confess. Other than that no one.” Sol felt her heart sink, she had hoped to have someone to help ease her in besides Sky.

“Relax the ones who are coming are ones who were among the most welcome of you, two you are a big fan. Zac and Tip.” Despite her minor nerves she was excited she remembered her first time seeing the damned games in person and how Tipsy had plowed through her enemies.

“Okay can’t wait.” Sol settled back into her seat and started mentally getting ready.

###

They entered the private estate dinning room and the thing that struck her at once was there was a woman she had the feeling she had seen before; the woman spotted them and came rushing over bright short pink frilly dress bouncing.

‘Talent, no panty shot.’ Sol thought with a bit of disappointment before the woman suddenly threw herself into the arms of Sky kissing him on the cheek.

“Minny, don’t tease Sol like that.” Sky ordered setting the woman down with a serious look.

“Oh come on you don’t want to see her jealous?” ‘Minny’ asked playfully, Sky just stared.

“Ugh fine! You can be no fun, you can relax and stop planning how long my sibling will be in the dog house for and my death miss Clipeum.” ‘Minny’ told her, Sol raised an eyebrow.

“Oh I am was not jealous, just surprised that you were not killed for doing that. After all Sky is a loyal person, I got no fear of them cheating.” Sol replied, making the woman smile.

“I am glad you think so, far too many woman are the jealous type. I am Carmine Forrest, Sky’s sort of twin.” Sol’s eyebrows shot up that was where she had seen this person before the Family photos of the enigmatic Carmine who’s job no one knew beyond they worked for the family.

“Are you fraternal?” Sol asked, only for Sky to smirk while Minny smiled.

“No we were just brought into family on the same day, so we call ourselves twins.” Minny explained.

“They also both wear both gender’s clothes.” Melissa teased as she came in with Miri behind her.

“Melly!” Minny Cheered and rushed Melissa, Sky smiled and turned heading to speak with his sister.

Sol was about to follow when a man stepped in front of her.

“Miss. Clipeum, come sit with us there are some matters I think we must discuss.” Akumu Shiro-Melody insisted gesturing towards a table where Sol could see the head of the Russian mob sitting there watching her.

‘Great my first shovel talk from the married in members, maybe I can get them to do it in both Russian and Japanese.’ Sol thought as she followed looking over her shoulder at Sky who smirked at her.

‘at least he is not worried.’ Sol thought as she sat down across Catrina Wisp head of the Russian mob the woman was curvy and had a fire tattoo running up her arms and across her back.

“Relax girly, despite what you might have gotten from his speak we are not here to give you talk of the shovel; that is the siblings job if they feel it is needed, we mates don’t get involved with scaring off other mates.” Her accent was heavy but still easy to understand.

“I was very clear we have matter’s to discuss.” Akumu defended in his accented voice, Catrina rolled her eyes.

“You sound like a mobster threatening someone.” Catrina countered, Akumu simply frowned before inclining his head.

“The perhaps we should move onto the main topic.” He suggested, Sol nodded.

“Right, basically you have reached the point where the family has all but accepted into the family fully.” Sol felt a rush of pleasure and pride at that, but was tempered by the next words.

“With that in mind we decided to lend out aid, by advising you on how to conduct your romance with The Gale.” Akumu added.

“We stepped on these landmines and we are telling you so you don’t step on them as well.” Catrina explained, Sol nodded thankfully.

“That would help, I do want to make this work and if I can avoid a fight over a misunderstanding that would be great.” Sol thanked them both.

“First one is your handling of the blackmail you were under.” Akumu began.

“I thought I handled it well, I dealt with it myself and did not bother anyone in the family of a problem that was mine.” Sol defended, Catrina shook her head.

“The only issue the Family had with it is you told no one until confronted about it, leaving a threat unknown to the family. If you wanted to deal with yourself that is fine and is expected but you are not to endanger the family by leaving them in the dark over such things.” Catrina explained.

“I assumed Informing would be equal to admitting defeat.” Sol countered, Catrina laughed while Akumu smiled.

“It would only be a defeat if you asked for help, the family would help if asked but for something so minor it would make you look weak to ask for help. Revealing the threat then declaring your intent to solve it for yourself is showing you fixing a problem you caused or you doing your part to protect the whole.” Akumu soothed, Catrina nodded.

“Yeah, just don’t hide stuff in the future and you will be fine. After all that threat was funny, we could have left it and watched them fall into despair as the underworld chewed them up for daring to mess with the balance of power.” Catrina laughed coldly, Sol felt a shiver as she was reminded that this woman ruled the Russian Mob.

“So was that all?” Sol asked, wanting to get back to Sky.

“Oh not even close girly, that was just the scolding now comes the romance advice.” Catrina laughed.

“The Gale is like many of the family so a few pieces of advice you might find helpful.” Akumu suggested, Sol nodded eager for advice she really wanted this to work out.

“All the family has control issues I am sure you have noticed, in bed or in life most of them can’t stand giving up any control. Sky might work with you but never lets you lead in anything to do with their personal matters.” Catrina started but Sol interrupted with a frown.

“Sky let me handle getting Mel, and Miri together and trusted me to handle it.” Sol argued, the other two shared a look.

“The Gale is far more attached than they let on.” Akumu noted.

“No shit, they let someone else take the reins with Mel, still girly I am sure you have noticed that what I said is true outside of a few things.” Catrina agreed, Sol nodded.

“If you want a healthy relationship, slowly and we mean slowly one thing at a time start trying to get them to let you lead and don’t push it has to be their choice.” Catrina went on, Akumu nodded.

“The Family has many wounds and their need for control stems from them, never forget the value their trust in you has, it is a trust given to only those of the family and their loved ones.” Akumu explained and Sol nodded gravely.

“Okay since you are clearly chomping at the bit to go sit in Sky’s lap we will only cover the only other big thing. If you want to marry you will have to ask and you will have to take Sky’s name.” Catrina told her.

“The name would not be a problem if notebook is anything to go by based on Canidae’s word.” Akumu remarked making Sol blush slightly.

“Why would I have to ask, and is there a certain way to?” Sol asked ignoring the name part.

“First you go to Lucius or Max and request a set of rings made, this will include a copy of the signet ring Sky wears as each are unique and a pair of rings that are made to represent you and Sky together. When you propose you ask to marry into the family then until you are married you wear the copy of Sky’s ring once married you both were the other ring as well. Besides that, nothing really.” Catrina explained, showing the pair of rings she had one on each had just like Akumu.

“Got it, don’t know when that would happen but at least now I know to not count on Sky asking.” Sol thanked them, sighing mentally as her dream of Sky proposing was dashed.

“Ah go be with your lover, get them to fondle you or something you look sad.” Catrina shooed her away, Sol smirked and walked towards her lover.


	2. Sign Sol Up

Joining the games.

 

Sol headed into the other room where she found the others sitting at a large table walked over to the large table that the rest of the were at with the Catrina and Akumu on her heels and going to sit with their mates; Sol arrived at Sky’s right shoulder and noticed there were no other chairs.

“My apologies Sol, Minny arrived only a few minutes before you and so they have not finished preparing the new place settings. Would you like me to get another chair for you while we wait?” Zac asked, Minny coughed.

“If she wants to sit I will give her back her chair and just stand after all I am the one who is interfering.” Minny countered.

Sol glanced at Sky then their lap with a twitch of her eyebrow, Sky rolled his eye slightly but gave a small nod.

Slipping into Sky’s lap on an angle and slipping her arm around his shoulders she looked at Zac and Minny. “Thank you for you kind offers but I am quite comfortable here.” Sol replied politely.

“Ah, so sweet it reminds me of Ty and Cat when they were dating.” Trix Melody gushed.

Sol found the sight of a white woman in a Kimono of blue with black music notes on with tattoos peaking out from the collar and reaching up the back of her neck and back of her hands unsettling. Catrina rolled her eyes but Sol noticed she moved closer to her husbanded and squeezed the hand she was already hold.

“So Miss Gale, Sky told me you are a fan of the games, I believe I recall you attending one of our events.” Zac remarked, Sol’s eyebrows shot up.

“You recall me attending? I did not do anything to stand out, I was lucky to be able to get a ticket for a normal sparing event.” Sol said thinking about how much the ticket had cost her, now a days she could afford it but finding time to come here was not possible working out of country.

“I did have to look at our records but once I found the date it was easy to recall, you had the hallmarks of someone who was coming to see what one day she would get to enjoy.” Zac explained, Sol frowned in confusion and only passively noticed Sky groping her ass.

“What do you mean one day get to enjoy?” Sol asked gently forcing Sky’s hand back to her ass when it started to wander.

“You struck me and the boss as someone who clawed up enough cash to get in but the next time we would see you would be when you could afford better sets and a bet or two comfortably.” Zac explained, Sol bushed slightly that was her plan.

“Since we are talking about the games, what would a girl have to do to get a chance to step into the ring?” Sol asked sweetly and noticed a change in the room at once.

‘Fuck! What kind of landmine did I step on now?!’ Sol mentally panicked as she kept her face calm, Sky’s hand stopped moving but he was rubbing soothing circles on her hip with his thumb.

“Are you asking for a friend or because you want to fight?” Zac asked after what Sol would sweat was forever.

“Myself, I am a bit of adrenaline junkie and have been watching for years.” Sol answered, still the tension felt odd not like anyone was mad but more like they were waiting for Sky to explode.

“Would this be a career change or a one off?” Zac asked, Sol answered at once.

“One off, I love my job too much to give it up and I put too much work into it.” Sol assured.

“With the sponsor event coming up it would not be hard to get you in provided you agree to a few things.” Zac seemed to be unhappy with this talk.

“What would these things be?”

“First and foremost would be Sky would have to agree to let you, since you are part of the Family and Sky has massive ties with the games we won’t risk relations over you like that.” Zac said, and Sol understood the tension.

‘They don’t know how Sky will react and since we never talked about my little fantasy neither do I. So they are worried about a fight breaking out.’ Sol thought as the room looked at Sky.

“So long as you promise me that you will forefeit if your near your limit, so no pushing to see if you can go just one more rank… and that I am your coach for the event and reserve the right to pull you if I think you are breaking the first rule. If you break the first rule or go against any orders I give as a coach… we will talk about those punishments in private later.” Sky laid out her terms, Sol glared at her while mentally cheering since she had wanted Sky to coach her anyways.

‘My fantasy is coming true, even down to have THE Sandstorm as my coach!’ Sol mentally screamed.

“Those are fair terms, I agree.”

“Then Zac I give my blessing.” Sky told her brother.

“Okay, the other parts are simple. A load of stats released to high level bidders, some of them are rather strange but refusing to answer will result in your worth on bets being lowered. Photo session with your match outfit, a photographer will be provided unless you have a decent alt, you will wear whatever the sponsor match deems including the mask, if this means nude or worse than nude outfits and war paint you have to wear it. And a bunch of minor legal things the Boss will go over while we get your measures.” Zac told her, Sol shrugged.

“If Sky can be my photographer sure, I have no issue with anything being know unless it affects Sky then they need to okay it before I answer it. I know how the sponsor outfits work so I am fully prepared I mean so long as random is not something true weird like dildos and piercings I am fine with the options that are up.” Sol agreed, Zac smiled and the tension left the room.

“Oh this will be fun, I mean Bella told me she and Marian are going to be in the match so this will be fun.” Trix exclaimed and Sol felt a shiver of fear and arousal at the idea of fighting those two women.

A servant arrived to usher them into the dinning room once more and the talk shifted to other things and Sol relax, she felt at home here and felt like she had been here for years. In the back of her mind she was already planning workout routines and ‘role play’ sessions with Sky as her ‘coach.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I am mean still no fight, but hey we got more Sol with the family. Next time is the fight, and I promise you I will try to make it worth it.
> 
> After all it will have Sol fighting a massive tiger, Crusade makes a return and proves he is bad ass, Miri getting a nose bleed, Crusade accidentally copping a feel of a topless Melissa.


	3. The last of the set up

Game time

 

Sol followed Sky down the hall eye darting as she saw sights few who come to the games ever get to, the backstage. They came to the end of the hall only for a hidden sliding blast door to slide closed behind them and after a moment the wall in front of them opened and Sky led her down a shallowly curving hall to a room with a number on it.

Sol entered the room as saw it was rather plain, with a chin-up bar, locker, bathroom that could be curtained off, a mini fridge and a bench. Sky walked to the locker and opened it pulling out the outfit Sol would wear.

Despite her fear when the polls had finalized the swimsuit outfits she was not in a G-String and pasties but a tasteful short shorts bottom with Sports Bra style top. The colors were a Camo sand pattern, Sol was guessing her outfit was because Fans wanted to be able to easily know who the one being coach by Sky was, after all this was the outfit Sky had worn when she was a women in the matches, even the mask was the female one Sky had worn of a fennec fox.

“Better get changed, hit the washroom right before going out.” Sky instructed, Sol nodded and slipped off her top and bra.

Sky sat in the nearby chair simply enjoying the show, Sol finished stripping and came over sliding into her lap.

“Like what you see?” Sol asked, only for a female voice to answer behind her.

“Yeah you have a nice ass but don’t tire yourself out before the match.” Sol whipped around and flushed as she saw Alex smirking.

“Came by to warn you Bellatrix is in your starting block if you want to back out now is the time.” Alex warned.

“What think I can’t handle it or something?” Sol asked in a dark tone standing and putting her hands on her hips.

“Hey I was being nice to Sky, wouldn’t want their girl to die.” Alex answered heading for the Doors, Sol started to advance only for Sky to step in front of her with her top.

“Time to get dressed.” Sky told her.

“Fine.” Sol sighed knowing that Sky’s OCD would win, seeing Alex standing there smirking as Sol was forced into her outfit, she finished her thought. “I survived the third best assassin in the world trying to kill me I can handle someone who is not even in the top five.”

Alex laughed coldly as she walked out the door only pausing to say. “Bella has a kill count bigger than me, and held the third position in the games during my day just behind me and Sedna; but hey I warned you… try not die.”

“Ugh, aroused at the thought of this fight, yes, scared, fuck no.” Sol grumbled slipping on her shorts and heading to the curtained off toilet.

“Now would be a good time to give advice on who to avoid and who to target.” Sky began, Sol rolled her eyes.

“While I am trying to pee?” Sol asked with slight disbelief.

“Yes, it is called multi tasking? Why can you not hear clearly do you need the curtain open or do you have a shy bladder?” Sol felt her eyebrow twitching, Sky was messing with her.

‘This is revenge for insisting on this and not backing down when offered.’ Sol mentally grumbled.

“Fine you talk and I will listen.” Sol agreed.

“First focus on anyone who is a kinetic dealer, anything that hits, since unlike Samson you can’t absorb non-kinetic energy. That means stay away from Sekhmet if she gets in past your shielding range it is all over.” Sky instructed, Sol shivered as Sky pointed out her weakness’s.

“Target anyone who either takes time to ramp up or deals out physical blows like Tipsy. Mel is not in your block but if you make it far enough to fight her watch out, rely on skill and no luck; Grappling will be your best bet against her.” Sky explained, Sol washed her hands and came out.

“Okay how do I fight Bast, Sobek, and Sekhmet? I am fighting them don’t fight me on this they are three of the top five on my dream list for fighting in the games.” Sol glared at Sky, who raised an eyebrow.

“Who are the other two?”

“Alex, and the first champion I saw when I first saw the games ‘Sandstorm’ but well I am getting coached by one and Alex is hosting the event.” Sol relished the mild shock on Sky’s face.

“Flattery will get you everywhere. Okay Sobek is hard keep moving and get close and beat her until she passes out. If you stop, she will use her ice to stop you and then if she wants you out, she will flood your lungs.”

“Okay, what about our kitty?”

“Tank her blows and get her close then use your shields to make a barrier to box her in and make her use up her air.”

“…. Like your fight with her that sand tomb thing of yours?”

“Yes, as for Sekhmet it is the same as Bast, don’t let her get close and don’t breathe near her because she could be releasing a poison gas.”

“Okay, anyone I should watch out for besides the trio?” Sol asked, Sky had a look that made feel a very brief moment of fear.

“I will be blunt, you’re the under dog here. It seems the fact I am coaching has brought some of the vets out of the woodwork and that brought even more. But in your block only Sekhmet is a massive threat the rest you should be able to handle, so avoid her for the first two round until the merge then you can try for your fights.” Sky suggested, a buzzer rang signalling to the fighters it was time to enter the chute.

“Wish me luck and enjoy the show.” Sol said giving Sky a quick kiss before heading into the hall known as the chute.

“Good Luck and try not to ruin the outfit, Alex is letting me keep it and you look very sexy in it.” Sky responded Sol blushing in response.

Sky left the room and headed to the private room of his family finding Miri there, siting down Sky began making his bets. He bet Sol would make it to the top twenty but not any higher, placed a bet on Mel getting tenth rank. He hesitated but entered one last bet, knowing it would happen but hoping it would not; he bet Sol would receive a scarring wound and followed it up with a bet that Bellatrix would be the one to cause it. All Totaled if he won his bets, he would walk away with a payday of nearly 6,000,000USD.

‘Well if I win, I can get Sol that new equipment she has been talking about for awhile, it will make up for the “I told you so” I will have waiting.’ Sky settled, noticing that Miri was sitting forward with a worried expression.

“Mel will be fine, she has been in these games before.” Sky told her making Miri jump.

“I know, she is one of the toughest I know. I just wish I was down there to help, we are partners so it feels wrong to sit back and watch.” Miri explained, Sky nodded.

“Look at it this way, Mel won’t mess up now after all she is the type who wants to look her best for her lover.” Sky said, Miri nodded and feel silent.

###

[JUST BEFORE MIRI ENTER VIP ROOM]

Thaddeus walked into the games and despite having been here a few times to scope out targets he was impressed, a guard noticed him and approached.

“Mister Rockwell, please follow me.” Thaddeus sighed slightly, this happened every time he came after his first time here.

He had made a mistake, when a human ran this place Thaddeus had an agreement with him and was able to kill or capture targets here for a fee and so long, he did not make a mess. When that woman took over, he made the mistake of thinking his deal would carry over, after all he paid nearly a third of his current contract to do so; his six broken ribs taught him different. To his surprise he was still allowed in, he was just searched weapons; he was glad he had not used his blessing so they did not know about it.

After leaving the search room and leaving his weapons there he headed for a ring side seat he had bought; a familiar face caught his eye and he saw Miri entering a forbidden room. No guards reacted and a moment later he saw another person enter the room with no reaction from the guards again he shrugged mentally and realized that must be the Casino Family room and the other person was a member of the family that would be the only way Miri could afford to be in a forbidden room.

Sitting down he began looking over the roster noting that Sol was in the first block with…

‘With how protective the Casino family is rumored to be I am surprised Sol was not knocked out and dragged away being in the same block as that walking storm of death.’ Thaddeus thought as he saw the Name Bellatrix; making him remember remains of his target after she had beaten him to the target.

‘Oh well she should be holding back in this fight.’ Thaddeus thought, settling back to watch the fights; not bothering to make any bets.

###

Alexandra sat in her office watching her collections of screens as the timer to the betting window closure counted down. The same pattern as always played out, there was a rush of food and drink orders along with the bets coming faster with each second as everyone waited until the last minute to get the most out of their bets.

Tobias came up with a clipboard in one hand and her ringmaster outfit in the other. Hopping out of her chair she gave him a hug and a peck on the neck since that was as high as she could reach on tip toes.

“Thank you, so who are the predicted tops?” Alex asked as she slipped behind a vanity screen in her office to get changed; walking around naked was fine but your partner should never see you change unless it is part of sex, at least was how Alex saw it.

“Top three is Bella, Sedan, and Marian.” Tobias called, leaning against the wall looking over the charts of bets and stats making sure everything was in order.

“Well duh, who else could they be? Sol, Gossamer, Belfry?” Alex laughed at the idea of it.

“Give Sol a few matches and she could crack the top ten, in any other sponsor match she would be in the predicted ten.” Tobias countered, Alex scoffed.

“That is that and this is this.” Was all she said, Tobias sighed and pour himself a glass of cranberry juice before going on.

“The two remaining in the five are Tyra under the name Clarity, and Angelica under the name Azrael.” Tobias went on, Alex made sounds of agreement both were strong fighters Angelica used to be the fire angel of the games after all.

“Rest of the ten are; Gossamer, Melissa, Belfry, Beast, Windstorm.” Tobias finished as Alex came out from the screen and he felt himself getting hard at the sight of her form fitting outfit.

“Come on time to get this show on the road. How is Sol predicted to do?” Alex asked as they headed to the stage.

“Mid rank of the twenties, her obsession with the top fighters is countered by Sky’s coaching.” Tobias answered, Alex nodded and head onto the stage to get the matches started.


	4. Fights part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this is one long work.

Let the Fights Begin

 

Sol heard the buzzer ring and the doors slid apart at once She used her power to create a barrier in front of the entrance, a fire ball slammed into she pushed the barrier forward rushing behind it and diving to the side. Around her fights were breaking out as sixty fighters began attacking each other with fights breaking up and starting all over. She used her barriers to block blows then launched them at her attackers while staying towards the outside of the ring.

‘I am so glad I got Sky to front load my powers.’ Sol thought as she dove out of the way of a spear.

Her mind briefly drifted back to the feel of her powers absorbing the energy from the sand as it ran over her privates like a caress that would kill if she made a mistake; only to be forced back to present when lightning stuck the spear nearly shocking her.

The fight was a three-minute round with the goal of getting points, points were gain in various ways but hitting your enemy was the easiest but getting hit without it being to gain power or to hit them in an opening would cost you points.

Sol saw the one who sent the fireball and moved into cover before summoning another barrier above the bitch’s head and sending it crashing into her. The bitch dodged a charge by another fighter who then got crushed instead of the fire wielder who then spotted her. Sol quickly nailed her with another barrier, instinct made her channel her power and she was hit by a large man who rammed her into a wall.

“Give up, you should have sent your stunt double bitch! I am going to enjoy this.” The brute kept her pinned to the wall by the force and speed of his punches.

Her half face mask showed her smile. “I do my own stunts, but thanks for topping my off my girlfriend was stingy on giving me some power before the fight.” Sol taunted.

Grabbing his wrist on his next punch she sent her power inward instead of out and enhanced herself crushing his wrist before flipping over his shoulder and hurling him into a fireball that had been aim at his back. She winked at the fire user who flipped her off only to sprout blades from her gut; Sol watched as she fell forward and off the blades before being kicked away from the woman who had stabbed her.

Wearing a micro bikini that blended into her scales making her look naked besides her gloves with long metal claws on each finger was Bellatrix or as Sol knew her from the Rising Suns ‘Sekhmet’. The Serpent Blessed began advancing on Sol with a look that aroused her while making her fear that Sky had been right. However, she suddenly stopped and before Sol could wonder why a buzzer rang loud enough to make her flinch.

Sekhmet walked passed by her. “I will fight you in round three.” Bellatrix told her quietly as she headed for her chute.

Sol headed for her Chute, noting that she was already tiring and was glad for the ten-minute rest she would have in her secondary prep room.

‘So I don’t have to worry about a backstab attack from her until round three, but that means round three I need to be fully charged out of the gate.’ Sol noted as she began planning on her way to meet Sky in the prep room.

### 

“At least that Azrael fan girl is out of the way.” Sky remarked as she handed Sol some water.

“Yeah, though Bellatrix promised to fight me round three… if I make it.” Sol added, not really doubting her skills.

“I wonder how Mel is doing?” Sol wondered as she took sips of water before lying down and enjoying a quick rub from Sky to loosen her muscles back up.

“Same as always in these fights likely.” Sky answered.

###

Melissa dodged the swipe of her opponent’s claws and swung her blackjack at their knee the woman fell to her knee before Melissa hit her with the back swing knocking her out. The woman was knocked out and moments later floated up towards a trap door in the ceiling to be taken to the med bay.

“Gonna enjoy paying you back for what your brother did to me you lucky charm bitch.” A Seasoned fighter named Terra yelled as she charged Melissa.

People in her way were throw by the floating boulders spinning around the woman, Melissa adjusted her grip and top as she had nearly fallen out of it a few times; a strapless tube top and G-string were barely swim suits to her. Melissa waited for the moment she felt her chances line up and jumped, tucking and rolling through the boulders and coming up just behind the woman.

With a quick spin and blackjack to the back of the knee the woman was on her knees. Melissa smiled sweetly as her bad habit she developed in the ring showed up again, she went by Fortuna here and was free to indulge in the same habits of her crueler siblings.

“You would need to more specific I have several brothers.” Fortuna taunted.

Using her foot, she pulls the woman’s swim bottoms off and quickly stripped Terra’s top off and hog tied, she started to leave before pausing; she swung her club once more and knocked Terra out. As she walked away another fighter tried to jump from above Melissa saw them and tossed the stolen swim bottoms up twisting fate to cause them to fail their jump and her toss to land perfectly. The bottoms blinded her target prevent them from hitting her and allowing her to club them and knock them out.

###

In the Casino Family Private room Miri watched as her lover hogtie a woman with her own top after stripping the woman. The way she fought and acted, Miri’s heart nearly stopped dozens of times as ‘Fortuna’ as she was being called made dodges and attacks that barely avoided getting her killed; she felt like as was watching one of Melissa’s siblings fight.

‘So, this is what she meant that we could not go further until I had seen her in the rings.’ Miri thought, conflicted by the arousal and wariness this aspect of her lover brought on.

‘It is still Mel… god she looks so relaxed and happy!’ Miri noticed with shock this was the most relaxed she had seen Mel outside of the after glow of sex.

Miri relaxed a bit but was still concerned about how it took either beating people with a club while onlookers watched or sex with her to make her this happy. Miri decided she would try to talk about this later and get to understand more what drove her Mel to do this, and how she could help beside cheering on the sidelines. She also made a mental note to brave the Purring Kitten and speak with Xander and get some message lessons as a surprise for Mel.

###

Sol sat stretching after her second round, no major fights happened as it seemed in the second round without Sol noticing the other seasoned fights formed an alliance and began ignoring each other instead weeding out the less impressive. One thing Sol noticed that annoyed her was Bellatrix hovering near her, not getting in her way but preventing the other more powerful and skilled fighters getting near.

“Ugh, Bellatrix is annoying.” Sol complained as Sky walked in, who shrugged.

“You were claimed until she fights you she won’t let others who are near your level near you. You should know this you have watched her fight before in the games.” Sky told her coming up behind her and pulled up her top.

“Hey no tiring me out before my fights!” Sol tried to pull away, Sky just began kneading her breast gently. 

“Not tiring relaxing your mind and pushing thoughts of Bellatrix out of your mind; cause if you go into the next round you will not stand even a remote chance.” Sky countered gently massaging her until she melted into Sky’s touch.

“OH, if you are this good how good is Xander?” Moaned Sol as she melted until Sky’s massage which and worked into a proper one.

“Get fifteenth rank or better and I will take you to get a full none sex pamper special at the slumbering Lion, Xandy has a session at his biggest male club that is great. But I want to watch as it would be so hot to watch you melt, and you make such sweet moans.” Sky promised slapping her and to signal her to get ready.

“I am holding you to that.” Sol vowed, getting up and heading for the Chute.


	5. The final part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one so buckle yourself in, we have a lot to do,

The Fights parts two

 

Thaddeus sat in his seat watching the fights, noting that Fortuna was clearly skilled and nothing like what his talks with Miri had led him to believe; this woman was more like what Sol told him Sky was like. The other one who caught his eye was ‘Clarity’ as she was calling herself, dressed oddly in a purple wetsuit top undo and tied around the waste with a purple bikini top.

What caught his attention was her choice in weapon, while all but guns were allowed many preferred to use their own powers or weapons like Fortuna’s blackjack; Clarity used a katana with the sheath tucked in the tied-up suit. Her speed and skill made Thaddeus’s hand twitch wanting to try fighting her, this was not helped by her being his type for looks.

‘Well there goes her chances.’ Thaddeus thought as he watched a speedster charger her with a knife.

At the speed the speedster was traveling Thaddeus would have trouble tracking him up close even with his enhanced eyes. To his shock Clarity sheathed her blade as she dodged and coming up from her roll settled into a stance to draw the blade.

‘huh, brave.’ Thaddeus thought as he sat forward, ignoring the other fights to focus on the showdown.

The speedster rushed forward and Clarity shifted slightly then in a move so fast he barely caught it from this distance she drew her blade and slashed, cleanly it in the same stroke and returning it to the sheath in one move. The speedster kept forward but it was clear they were only falling at speed, they hit the ground with blood quickly soaking the ground; they were quickly carted into the ceiling for treatment.

‘how many speedsters have you fought?’ Thaddeus wondered, as Clarity leapt back into the fray.

###

“Thank you, Voltaire, for those sword lessons.” Tyra mentally thanked as she leapt back into battle, her sword master was the fastest in the world making fighting speedsters a breeze compared to her.

###

Bellatrix leapt out of her Chute flying through the air to land on another fighter, her tail lashed out and with a crack the first victim was knocked out. Bellatrix looked around her forked tongue flicking as she smelled the battle around her searching for Sol, Sky had clam blocked her from fighting the newest member for a while; Bellatrix should leave Sky something to remind them what happens when you clam block her.

Her senses IDed several good fights, kitty, waves, and others from her time in the ring but one scent caught her attention as she absently mindedly crushed weaker opponents under her. The person smelled like blood, lotus, tea and … Nothing? She could always tell at least something about her target’s blessing by her sense but this one had no scent or taste beyond things she picked up she had no scent of her own.

‘Sol can wait, after all it won’t be much of a fight, I just want mess with Sky.’ Bellatrix changed course and leapt at the scentless woman.

###

Tyra had spent years fighting and killing so instincts saved her once more as she spun and slashed at a serpent Blessed flying through the air, the woman was able to mostly dodge only getting a shallow cut and even counter attacked with a dagger on the tip of her tail. Tyra smelled at once the acid burning her suit, acting quickly she cut off that part; facing her opponent she mentally cursed at the sight of the living death storm.

“You have no scent why?” Bellatrix asked, Tyra did not answer instead rushing forward with a swing.

Tyra and Bellatrix exchange a series of blows but Tyra noticed something, her blade was corroding; the edge had been eaten by something coating the blades of Bellatrix. Tyra gritted her teeth and changed her stance; the blade was too light for this to work fully but it might make some distance. With a spin Tyra slashed down on Bellatrix’s shoulder faster than the woman was expecting and cut deep; Tyra quickly turned and leapt into the fighters behind her to run.

###

Bellatrix hissed in pain as she flexed her shoulder and felt the wound starting to stitch shut already, she turned and stalked off smacking a fool with tail hard enough to send them flying towards Belfry where the large man bat promptly smashed the fool into the ground.

‘Sorry Set I am going to play with you girl extra hard… I need to calm down and she should be able to handle it if not… Ra did not need her then.’ Bellatrix rationed heading for Sol.

###

Sol felt more than heard the hiss, turning she saw a Sekhmet that seemed more dangerous than normal. Sekhmet Leapt at her and Sol made a barrier cage around her while backing up, only to feel pain in her stomach and looking down she saw a few of the spines of Sekhmet sticking out of her and she ripped them out before whatever toxin was on them affected her too much.

“You need to work on you control, injury should never make you drop your guard.” Bellatrix whispered in Sol’s ear.

‘Fuck! My barrier only flickered for a moment!’ Sol thought, before a searing pain reached her back and started down it, stopping before starting again on both of her hips.

“This acid will scar nice clean white lines, should I leave my name? Or maybe property of Sky Gale on your ass?” Sekhmet teased, Sol snarled making a in front of them and launching it at her.

Using her enhanced muscles, she flipped when Sekhmet was knocked slightly off balance, she punched Sekhmet hard sending her rolling but looking at her hand and saw spots of burn marks; she also noticed her cloths had been cut off. Sekhmet rolled up spitting out blood with a shallow scrap on her cheek. Sol climbed to her fight noticing her shorts fall off and her top was hanging with the back cut open; Sekhmet rose to a crouch tail slowly coiling under her and stared at her with a look that made Sol feel something she had not felt properly in years… fear.

“Oh, don’t be scared that won’t be any fun. Fight me and let’s enjoy it to the fullest.” Sekhmet leapt at Sol threw up a barrier to stop her only for Sekhmet to climb the barrier and leap at her again.

Sol tried to block her again but Sekhmet dove in front of where her barrier had been made, Sekhmet struck with a speed that belong only to speedsters and Serpent blessed and was on Sol before she could blink. Sol reacted swiftly and began using her power to counter by enhancing her muscles and throwing jabs; she felt a rib crack under her but pair of fingers on her face and another on her throat stilled her.

“Not bad, guess Set was right about you, not worth my time right now maybe in a few years.” Bellatrix sighed, getting up and taking a few steps before leaping at Bast and tackling the giant tiger and began laughing as they fought.

Some clothes were tossed to her and she saw Sedna standing there with a naked woman not fair being carted away. Sol dressed quickly nodding her thanks noting the clock which was extended in this round was running down; a dagger of ice came hurling at her Sol absorbed the power from it as Sedna came at her.

“Oh, this is getting me wet.” Sol remarked as she fought the woman blocking the grabs of water with her barriers and tanking the daggers of water.

“I hate jokes like that.” Sedna growled, Sol smirked.

“I am not joking, this is hot.” Sol answered, only to notice her limbs were chilled.

“Too late.” Sedna said.

Sol noticed too late that her sweat and the water thrown and made a very thin layer over her and now she could not move, the water made to ice then controlled by Sedna made her unable to move and she noticed the throat area closing. The buzzer rang and Sedna released her, Sky panted in exhaustion and anger; how weak was she? Bellatrix didn’t want to fight her Sedna was toying with her, was she this weak?

“Ra was right a cut above normal and talent enough to reach us in time. Isis and Set can teach you. Come back when you would be fun to fight.” Sedna told her as she walked to her Chute and Sol gritted her teeth and headed to hers.

###

Sol sat gritting her teeth as Sky wrapped her wounds, Alex had arrived to deliver a new set of clothes but this time had a different message.

“Back out now and fucking Sky or not, I will personally snap every rib you have and fuck you with your own tailbone; there is far too many bets on you right now.” With that threat delivered she left.

“She is not joking, she rivals Lucius in greed of money. So how was your first fight with your more murderous co workers?” Sky asked, looking at Sol he sighed before snapping his fingers in her face.

“Tuck the lady boner away for a minute and focus on the event that could get you killed.” Sky scolded, Sol nodded.

“Bellatrix and Sedna did not take me seriously, both all but said come back in a few years. I got a few hits in on Bellatrix… not that they mean anything.” Sol added knowing the healing speed of Bellatrix and her kind was so fast she was likely almost fully healed by now.

“You did well for a rookie, but Bellatrix was trying to annoy me and Sedna was testing Marian is who your going to have to be worried about. She will push you and I think you have enough scars so try to avoid more.” Sky explained, Sol rolled her eyes.

“Thanks, I am glad Bellatrix did not write her name on my ass.” Sol sassed, Sky rolled his eyes and shooed her to get changed and ready for the next fight.

###

Sol was barely out the Chute when Bast slammed into her barrier in the form of a large tiger, Sol created a cage around Bast but the woman started to grow; quickly making it clear that she was going to try and break the cage by growing or die trying. Sol released the change and formed and larger one around her; in the time it took for her to make the new cage Bast had turning in a small kitten and escaped out of the bounds and change into a lioness and tackled her.

“Should have made a second cage then banished the first.” Bast taunted, as she tried to dig her claws and teeth into Sol.

Sol and Bast were in a stalemate, Sol could not move without given Bast a chance to start applying pressure where Bast could not risk Shapeshifting any larger without becoming a larger target for other fighters and smaller would let Sol get away. Sol was losing ground slowly when something like landed on Bast from above knocking them both down.

The large man bat called Belfry had attacked Bast and the pair were now rolling away, Sol noticed a woman approaching her swinging a thin rope with a weight on the end like a pendulum. Fortuna had a smirk on her face that made Sol realize that smirk was some sort of trait the casino family all shared.

‘None of you are related by blood how do you all smirk the same damn way in battle and why is it always hot!?’ Sol mentally grumbled as she climbed to her feet.

“I would make some joke about getting lucky but that would be just rude.” Sol joked, the only response she got was a tilt of Fortuna’s head before she swung her rope.

Sol knew better that to try and take it, something about that smirk told Sol Fortuna would want that. She ducked under it intending to go for a grabble only for Fortuna to literally kick some dirt into her face. Reeling to avoid it and dodging to the side she realized she had forgot some she had seen herself several times in the game streams and what Sky had warned her.

‘in her work as part of the Tears Mel fights cunningly but rather clean, in the games Fortuna fights dirty and tends to make a show of her fights.’ Sky had warned her the first night after she had gotten into the games.

Sol went in again but more carefully, dodging the swung of the weighted rope she noticed that the swing had taken out another fighter. Sol went for a tackle planning to use grabbling to lessen the effect of Fortuna’s luck powers; Fortuna had been counting on that thinking and flipped over the back of Sol. With a few quick moves Fortuna had Sol’s limbs bound and was choking Sol till she went limb the last thing Sol heard was a whisper.

“Not bad but everyone tries some style of that move and your power type always forgets that choking works on you.” Fortuna whispered.

###

Sol came awake in a soft bed with Sky sitting on the bed next to her with a lap desk out and one of her false legs on it as she preformed maintenance on it; Sol lay there for a few minutes enjoying the look of Sky sitting there with nothing but her panties and bra working with those skilled hands.

“I warned you that fighting in the games would be result in you getting hurt; three scars that will never fade, eight stab wounds, three cracked ribs, acid burns on your right hand, and the normal cut and scrapes.” Sky listed off her injuries, Sol could hear the conflicting emotions in her voice.

“I will not say I am sorry, I would do it all again, it is my life but thank you for supporting me and not stopping me.” Sol offered, Sky set her tools down and looked at her.

“I am your lover and partner unless you are likely to die or be horrible maimed I will always support you. That said next time you have some fantasy of fighting in games like those talk to me first, don’t just bring it up to my family without warning. You would not have done so badly if you have told me earlier, I would have trained you.” Sky scolded, Sol felt her heart ache.

Sol realized that she had put Sky through a lot for her selfish desire to compete in the games; she had not stopped to really consider how Sky and their protective and prideful nature would feel with her sudden choice to join games where she could and did get hurt. Sol realized that the other mates were right you had to be careful and let them let you lead otherwise you cause things like this; pointless pain for their lovers.

“Next time I will tell you what I want then we can plan it together, deal?” Sol offered, Sky smirked that family smirk.

“I will take that deal, now get some more sleep, the docs say you should take it easy for a bit, so no sex for the next two days.” Sky told her, Sol sighed.

“Okay, want rank did I get?” Sol asked.

“14th” Sky answered slotting her right leg back on before starting on the left.

“Sweet, I get a massage.” Sol cheered softly as she laid back down to sleep resting a hand on the seam of where flesh met metal on Sky’s right leg, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired, this has been a lot more work than I originally planned.
> 
> Sin fun fact: the casino family members are known largely for three traits, their smirk, high gambling skills, deadly aim with throwing knives.


End file.
